Show and Tell
by Zany Enchantress
Summary: Goten's kindergarten class is having a bring your father to school day. Goten learns about his fathers death and with Gohan helping him deal with it. Goten just wishes he was part of his fathers life and the Sons to be one whole family. *Revised*
1. Chpater One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DB/DBZ/DBGT related

Author's Note: I went back and started reading story over and I realized that I could write it MUCH better. In my opinion it was poorly written and really needs a major edit! I also figured that instead of having eight extremely short chapters I was going to make it four long chapters rewriting two chapters at a time and placing them into one big chapter. Well here's the new revised version of Show and Tell.

Chi Chi sat gracefully down in the comfortable chair and began reading a book waiting for her youngest child to come home from school. She let out a soft sigh as she thought about her youngest boy, Goten. Goten, reminded her so much of her husband. His strong features and looks could almost depict the same appearance Goku had a young child. Their personalities matched perfectly; both had kindred hearts but were quite naive. 

She missed Goku so much that it hurt. Goten was a strong reasoning for this considering that he would probably never see his father ever. Suddenly there was a slam coming from the door in the foyer. She could here the small pattering of feet coming toward the living room where she was seated. 

"Mom, I'm home!" Goten came running through the door to embrace his mother in a hug. 

"How was school today, dear." She asked.

"My teacher, said that on Friday we we're going to have a special show and tell. It's where you bring you dad to school and you tell the class all the great things about him. Chi Chi lifted the small boy into her arms. A small, sad tear fell from her petite face. Goten looked up at his saddened mother. 

"Mom, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Before she could answer the door opened and Gohan came inside.

"How are you guys doi-…Mom what's the matter? 

"I told Mom about bring your father to school day and she started to cry. I feel really awful now." Goten slowly hung his head low showing he was saddened and also ashamed as if he had hurt his mother.

Gohan sauntered over to the chair where his mother and brother sat. He leaned over to scoop up Goten from his mother's arms. "Let's let mom have some time to herself. I also need to talk to you, Goten."

~*~

The two boys went upstairs and into Gohan's room. The room was filled with silence until Goten spoke up.

"Why was Mom upset? Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Goten. Mom just got upset about the mentioning of dad."

"Why?"

"Before you were born dad was killed in a battle and wasn't able to be wished back. We all miss him so much." 

"But mom said he went on a very, very long vacation and might not be back."

"Are you sure mom told you that, Goten." 

"Yes." Goten looked up toward Gohan with a questioning look upon his face. "So does that mean mom lied to me?"

"She just wanted to protect you for the time being. She didn't want for you to be upset about not having a father while you were still young."

"Oh. Gohan, can you tell me about dad?"

"Sure. Well, dad was very similar to you. He looked and acted like you. You're practically a smaller version of him." Goten smiled brightly as Gohan compared himself to his dad. " He was a very brave man with the kindest, purest, heart imaginable. There was no other man who would ever be as great as dad was." Gohan's eyes start to water. " I miss him so much!" Goten wrapped his arms around his brother. " I don't know him but I know I already miss him." Gohan looked down at his little brother and smiled then wrapped his arms tightly around him.

~*~

It was Friday morning, the day for show and tell. Goten was seated on the bus heading for school. The boy who usually sat next to him who was in his class wasn't present on the bus that day. _Probably getting a ride from his daddy_. Goten thought to himself while letting out a soft, sad sigh.

The night before he had been searching for a picture to show to his class. He looked through all the photo albums seeking the perfect picture of his dad. There were so many of them he couldn't decide which one to choose. He was specifically looking for a picture with the whole family in it. He was able to find a plentiful amount of those but he couldn't find one with himself present in it. 

The bus came up and drove into the school lot. The hurriedly kids scrambled out making their way into the school and into their proper classrooms. He saw some of his classmates heading into the school; each of them was holding hands with a male adult. Goten sighed. He looked down at the picture he was holding. In the picture was his father at Christmas time sitting almost under the tree with a stocking placed upon his lap. Of course one hand was exploring the inside of the stocking and the other hand he was holding a piece of chocolate ready to put into his mouth. A small smile crept across his face. He liked this picture because it reminded him of himself.

Inside the class Goten purposely tried to not notice the other kids around him. He hung up his coat on the rack along with his book bag. He sauntered over to his seat at a large, round table. There he was surrounded by children and their fathers, giggling, smiling, and giving them sweet and loving hugs.

"Hey where's your dad?" Goten turned around to see one of his friends named Seika. 

"Well my dad died before I was born." He answered back solemnly. 

"That's too bad. My parents got divorced about a year ago and my dad moved somewhere in Europe. I'm not sure where though. He said he wished he could of come but obviously he can't. It's too far away."

"Oh." Goten wasn't exactly sure what to say. He didn't even know what a divorce was.

"Okay kids." Said the teacher "Lets all come sit on the rug now. The adults can sit on the chairs if they'd like. Now let's begin."

Goten sat their waiting listening to the children tell the class abut their dad's. They would talk about their occupations, what things they liked, and then would tell about how much they loved them then would give each a big hug. 

"Goten. It's your turn."

Goten slowly got up. He wasn't sure he really wanted to do this. It wasn't exactly easy telling a room full of people that your dad was dead. He stood up in front of the class and cleared his throat holding up his picture.

"This is my daddy and….and …he's…dead" Goten couldn't take it anymore. "I don't have a daddy." He gripped the picture tightly and ran toward the door. He was a lot faster then any of the other people in the class so he escaped easily. He ran into the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. He sat up on the toilet and drew his knees up under his chin and hung his head low. Small, sad sobs escaped his eyes and ran down his pale cheeks.

A/N: I was rereading the original version and I noticed at one part I wrote pacifically instead of specifically. How embarrassing! Well hope you enjoy it so far!! Stay Spiffy!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Thanks... for reviewing.

Chapter 2

"Goten! Goten! Are you in here?"

Goten looked up from where he was seated on the bathroom stall. He recognized the familiar voice, it was Gohan. 

"Gohan is that you?" Goten said opening the stall door hoping it to see Gohan standing there. 

"Aren't you suppose to be in school right now."

"Well, actually we had part of the day off. When your school called I offered to come up and see what was wrong. By the way, what's wrong?"

Goten hung his head showing the sadness he felt from earlier that morning. A small water droplet formed in his eyes. He looked up at his older brother's face then jumped into his arms then laid his head on his shoulders and quietly sobbed. 

"It was awful, Gohan! I was the only one there who's dad was not alive. Everyone was so happy with their dads! It's not fair!" 

"I know it's hard Goten. But remember I'm still here for you. So is mom."

"I know" Goten murmured softly.

"Come on, Goten, let's get you home. Maybe there will be away for me to help. Maybe...

Still carrying Goten, he signed out of the school so they would know of his absence and took his younger brother home. 

~*~

Gohan sat at his desk where he did his studies trying to think up a way that Goten would be able to have maybe some memories of his father. After much thinking Gohan had come up with an idea for his brother to communicate with his father. Without any notation he left the house abruptly and headed toward Capsule Corp. He walked up the front steps of the enormous house that belonged to his good friend, Bulma. He rang the doorbell a few second later the door was opened by Trunks who was standing there to greet him.

"Hey Gohan!" The young boy lavender-haired exclaimed gesturing him to come in. "Is Goten with you?"

"Sorry, Trunks, he's at home right now. He's not having a very good day."

" Oh, okay" he said disappointedly.

"Is your mother home, Trunks"

"Yeah! I'll go get her. You can just take a seat in the living room or the kitchen."

The kitchen was the closest area from where he was at was the kitchen. He pulled up a seat at the Kitchen table and waited. A few minutes later Bulma followed by Trunks came into the room.

"Hello Gohan! How have you been? How has your family been doing lately?"

My family has been doing all right lately and I've been okay myself. Thanks for asking."

"Well that's good. So what did you need?"

" Can I please borrow the Dragon Radar?"

"Of course you can. Just wait here and I'll go get it."

In about a minute or two she reappeared with the Dragon Radar in her hand.

"Here you go." She extended her arm out to Gohan who politely took and thanked her. Before she could ask why he needed it he was already out the door." 

~*~

Goten decided to take a walk. He figured that this way he would be able to think about things, like his mom, his brother, food, but mainly his dad. He sighed. He'd never get to see his dad. It was pretty chilly out. He zipped up his jacket and hugged his arms around chest. He was surprised his mom would even let him come out alone. Even if something did come after him he could easily take care of himself without worry.

He stopped walking right in front a well that was placed in his neighbor's yard. He never understood why they kept it right there in the front yard. He sat up on the ledge and sat down. He remembered how Gohan told them that if you threw a coin down there and make a wish it might come true. He felt through his pockets feeling around when that finally he found a penny. Taking the penny in his hand and placing it over the well and said quietly to himself. "I wish I could see my daddy." Letting go of the penny he watched it fall until he could see it no more. Goten got up from the well and started to walk home.

~*~

Finally! Gohan had been searching for quite a while for the last dragonball for awhile and he finally spotted it. It was lying inside a nest. One if those big dinosaur birds (a/n: I don't know my dinosaurs very well.) He started to walk over towards it when the big bird came swooping down after him. He started to form a ki blast in his hand but when he took a quick glance at the nest he immediately changed his mind.

What I'm a doing! If I kill that it now the babies may not hatch or when they do they will be motherless. It was the eggs that mainly made him stop and too he wasn't that heartless just too kill the creature. The large, bird started coming toward him. Considering his powers, he was able to move very fast. He jumped out of the way and landed closer to the nest and grabbed the last Dragonball, and flew away.

If I had killed that creature the babies would be motherless. They would be just like Goten and I, just fatherless though. 

Now that the Dragonballs were all finally collected it was time to make his wish. He set all seven balls down on the ground. "I now summon the Dragon." (a/n: I have no clue what they say to get Shenron out so there!") The balls started to glow brightly, the sky blackening. Clouds swirling in the sky while flashes of lightening illuminated the area. The balls started glowing even more and slowly Shenron made him way out of the balls. 

"Now that you have waken me from my slumber, what is your wish?" The voice of the large Dragon boomed loudly. People from far away would probably be able to hear it.

"I want to speak to my dad whenever, I wish to be telepathic!"

"Your wish is granted." The clouds started to swirl again this time though the sky started to get lighter. Lightening was much fewer as the Dragon disappeared into the dragonballs. Gohan watched as the balls started to rise into the air taking separate paths. He didn't feel different but he knew there was something different.

~*~

Gohan walked up into his room. Now to figure out how this works. He started to concentrate hard on what he was focusing on. Then he started different positions with his hands. None of seemed to work. He was determined to figure how this works! He wanted to be able to talk to his dad!

A/N: Okay, now to ramble on about why I'm revising this story. I've noticed I've become I much better writer since I wrote this back in December. I went back and read this and it was kind of embarrassing reading all the mistakes and sentences that didn't make sense. The point of this revision was to fix those mistakes and make a few improvements here and there. I really wasn't planning on making it sound better then before but really just making one big spell check. (I really should have listened more to Kitten of Doom while telling, well rather writing to me about my stupid mistakes. ^_^)


End file.
